KODE CINTA
by pinkyukka
Summary: Hai! Aku Detektif Suzuna! Ups, bukan detektif sungguhan, hanya khusus 'kasus' kali ini saja aku menjadi detektif dengan klien diriku sendiri. Diriku sendiri? Yep, aku ingin menyelesaikan rasa penasaranku selama ini/HiruMamo slight SenaSuzu. Typo, OOC, RnR


**Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki**

 **Story by Pinkyukka**

 **Warning: typos, very short story, OOC**

 **DLDR**

Hai, disini detektif Suzuna. Ups, bukan detektif sungguhan, hanya khusus 'kasus' kali ini saja aku menjadi detektif dengan klien diriku sendiri. Diriku sendiri? Yep, aku ingin menyelesaikan rasa penasaranku selama ini.

Targetnya siapa? Targetnya adalah kedua orang yang sangat mencurigakan ini. Seorang gadis berambut pendek warna _auburn_ dengan mata biru _saphire_ dan seorang pria yang seperti setan. Apa yang membuatku penasaran? Lihat saja nanti, kalian akan tahu sendiri.

Saat ini aku sedang mengintai tak jauh dari rak sepatu SMA Deimon. Aku sedikit mengintip dari balik tembok. Aku melihat bahwa gadis berambut auburn itu seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Bagaimana aku tahu? Saat ini tidak ada kegiatan klub dan kalau ada, pasti ia tidak disini, melainkan di ruang klub. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pria setan.

Oh begitu rupanya, mereka janjian bertemu. Apakah kencan?

"Sedang apa kau di sini _kuso mane_?"

"Huh, itu bukan urusanmu Hiruma!" ucap gadis auburn yang dipanggil ' _kuso mane_ ' itu.

"Ck! Kau menghalangi loker sepatuku, idiot!" You- _nii_ menarik tangan Mamo- _nee_ untuk menggeser tubuh Mamo- _nee_ dari loker sepatunya yang terhalang. Mamori pergi begitu saja setelah You- _nii_ menyingkirkan Mamori dari lokernya. You- _nii_ hanya terdiam sambil sibuk memakai sepatunya.

Hmm... ini aneh. Kenapa tidak ada yang aneh dari mereka? A-ah maksudku, aku yakin sekali kalau mereka seperti memiliki 'sesuatu'.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya. Kali ini aku mengintai mereka berdua di ruang klub. Aku sengaja bersembunyi di loker. Kali ini aku sudah memiliki persiapan yang matang, yaitu membawa duplikat kunci ruang klub yang diam-diam kuambil dari tas Mamo- _nee_. Aku mengambil pelajaran dari pengintaianku sebelumnya yang akhirnya aku _terkunci_ di ruang klub semalaman.

Latihan _Devil bats_ telah selesai sejak tadi dan anggotanya telah pulang. Kecuali kedua orang ini, You- _nii_ dan Mamo- _nee_. You- _nii_ sibuk dengan VAIO hitamnya dan Mamo- _nee_ asyik bersih-bersih. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka sama-sama tampak tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing.

"Aku sudah selesai Hiruma- _kun_. Jadi..." tiba-tiba Mamo- _nee_ terdiam. "Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Sampai besok." Segera Mamo- _nee_ mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruang klub dan You- _nii_ masih sibuk dengan laptop hitamnya. Mengesalkan. Kenapa You- _nii_ tidak mengantar Mamo- _nee_? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau ini sudah larut malam dan berbahaya bagi wanita? Huh!

You- _nii_ tiba-tiba berhenti mengetik. Dia melirik ke arah loker. Glek! Apa ketahuan? Kalau ketahuan akan gawat sekali. Hi-hieeee...

You- _nii_ berdiri dan mendekati loker. Ga-gawat!

"Ck! Si monster kue sus sialan itu lupa membawa kunci duplikat baru. Pintu baru saja diganti."

Seketika mataku terbelalak. Pi-pintu ruang klub baru diganti? Ka-kalau begitu artinya...

Cklek!

You- _nii_ sudah keluar ruang klub dan mengunci pintu. Segera aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan membuka pintu ruang klub dengan _kun_ ci duplikat yang kupunya.

"Pi-pintu tidak mau dibuka! AAAAHHH YOU- _NII_ PASTI SUDAH MENGGANTI PINTU INI! AKU TERKURUNG LAGI!" teriakku frustasi.

Dari kejauhan, aku tidak menyadari bahwa si kapten setan itu tersenyum licik. "Kekeke, rasakan itu _cheers_ sialan."

.

.

.

Pengintaianku yang gagal beberapa hari ini membuat semangatku mengendor. Aku menonton latihan _Devil bats_ dari pinggir lapangan. Biasanya aku memberi mereka semangat, kali ini aku justru tidak semangat.

"Kau kenapa Suzuna?" sapa Mamo- _nee_.

"Ah Mamo- _nee_... aku sedang tidak bersemangat."

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Mamo- _nee_ tampak khawatir.

"Ah tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja ahaha.." tawaku canggung.

Mamo- _nee_ sibuk menyiapkan minuman dan lemon madu. Sebentar lagi waktunya istirahat.

" _Nee_.. banyak sekali lemon madunya. Tak seperti biasanya."

"Ah iya, hari ini mereka latihan teknik baru. Terutama Sena. Setelah memenangkan Christmas Ball, Sena bertekad mengembangkan teknik _Devil bats_ 4th Dimensionnya untuk turnamen musim semi. Selain itu, Hiruma, Kurita, Yukimitsu, dan Musashi juga akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk pertandingan terakhir mereka di SMA, jadi mereka semua butuh lemon madu yang banyak untuk menambah energi," jelas Mamo- _nee_.

Ah iya, setelah musim panas murid kelas 3 tidak diperkenankan mengikuti kegiatan klub. Jadi pertandingan musim semi merupakan pertandingan terakhir bagi mereka. Itu artinya akan sulit bagiku untuk melanjutkan pengintaian ini. Ya, selama aku belum mendapatkan fakta bahwa Mamo- _nee_ dan You- _nii_ memiliki hubungan, aku tidak akan menyerah!

"Huwaa.. kau berapi-api Suzuna," Sena tampak kepanasan.

"Ah Sena! Sudah masuk istirahat ya?"

Sena mengangguk sambil meminum minumannya.

"Hei Suzuna, kau lihat tidak tadi _catch super max_ -ku? Aku harus menyempurnakan _catch_ ku supaya menjadi _Receiver_ nomor 1 di Jepang dan bisa membuat Mamori- _neesan_ kagum padaku!" Monta berapi-api.

"Yaaa~ bagus Monmon!"

"Silakan lemon madunya," tawar Mamo- _nee_.

"Mukyaa~ terima kasih Mamori- _neesan_ ," Monta mengambil lemon madunya dan diikuti dengan Sena. Mamo- _nee_ melanjutkan membagikan lemon madunya. Diam-diam mataku mengekor pergerakannya. Mamo- _nee_ mendekati You- _nii_ dan menawarkan lemon madu.

"Kau pakai 'itu' heh _Kuso mane_?" tanya You- _nii_. Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang menarik di sini. Segera kupasang lebar-lebar terlingaku. You- _nii_ menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Kulihat wajah Mamo- _nee_ memerah. He? Ada apa ini?

"Be-berisik!" ucap Mamo- _nee_ sambil menyodorkan sekotak lemon madu.

"Kekeke." You- _nii_ dengan senyum liciknya mengambil lemon madu tersebut.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Antena-ku bergerak-gerak. "Aha! Mamo- _nee_ kenapa mukanyanya memerah?"

"E-eeh... ti-tidak ada apa-apa!" Mamo- _nee_ tampak salah tingkah. "Apa-apaan antena itu Suzuna?" kali ini Mamo- _nee_ _sweatdrop_ melihat antena-ku. Haha maksudnya adalah ' _ahoge'_ -ku. Ia sering bergerak kalau aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari You- _nii_ dan Mamo- _nee_.

.

.

.

"Oi _Kuso mane_." Lagi-lagi suara You- _nii_ memanggil Mamo- _nee_ dengan sebutan 'kuso'. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Seperti memberi tanda kepada Mamo- _nee_. Mamo- _nee_ lalu mengangguk dan You- _nii_ segera keluar membawa _sport bag_ nya.

"Apakah Mamo- _nee_ ada rencana akhir minggu ini?" tanyaku pada Mamo- _nee_ yang sibuk membersihkan meja setelah You- _nii_ pergi. Akhir minggu ini tidak ada latihan. Tumben sekali You- _nii_ memberi libur.

Mamo- _nee_ tampak berpikir. "Ya, ada Suzuna."

Sekejap mataku terbelalak. "Pergi kemana _nee_? Dengan siapa? Kencan? Taman hiburan? Bioskop?" tanyaku heboh. Mamo- _nee_ hanya tertawa.

"Rahasia."

O-O... aku mencium sesuatu yang menarik. Baiklah sudah kuputuskan! Akhir minggu ini aku akan memata-matai Mamo- _nee_!

.

.

"Hiee? Me-memata-matai?" Seru Sena. Aku mencoba mengajak Sena untuk misiku kali ini. "Ke-kenapa Suzuna?"

"Itu sudah jelas kan Sena. Aku ingin lihat dengan siapa Mamo- _nee_ kencan. Walau aku sudah yakin siapa pasangannya."

"Eh.. tapi Mamori- _neechan_ tidak bilang kalau kencan kan..."

"Tidak Sena. Mamo- _nee_ memang tidak bilang, tapi sudah jelas sekali bahwa ia mau kencan. Ah sudah, pokoknya kita buntuti mulai dari rumahnya. Kita bertemu besok jam 8 ya! Bye Sena!" Segera kumelesat meninggalkan Sena yang melongo.

.

.

.

Akhir minggu yang ditunggu. Aku dan Sena sudah bersiap di dekat rumah Mamo- _nee_. Kami menunggu sejak jam 8 dan sekarang sudah jam 10. Mamo- _nee_ belum keluar juga. Sena sudah mengeluh karena kami kepagian.

Tak lama kemudian, Mamo- _nee_ keluar. Akhirnya! Mamo- _nee_ tampak cantik dengan dress putih dan jaket jins, serta sepatu boots putih. Rambutnya kali ini ia beri jepit bunga kecil berwarna putih. Aahh... cantik sekali, benar-benar malaikat.

Mamo- _nee_ segera berjalan. Aku dan Sena mengikuti dengan perlahan. Tak lupa kami memakai kacamata supaya terlihat seperit detektif sungguhan. Sebelum sampai stasiun, Mamo- _nee_ mampir di SonSon. Tampaknya ia belanja keperluan sehari-hari. Sayur, daging, keju, bawang, tomat. Hm? Belanja sebelum kencan? Ja-jangan-jangan...!

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tiba-tiba suara berat khas seseorang mengagetkan kami.

"Kuritan! Musashin!" Seruku.

"Kalian sedang apa? Dan kenapa kalian memakai kacamata hitam seperti itu?"

"Ahahaha... itu..."

"Hm begitu rupanya... kalian sedang kencan ya," tebak Musashi. Sena dan Suzuna gelagapan dan menolak pernyataan Musashi. Mereka tidak bisa bilang kalau sebenarnya mereka sedang mengintai manajer _Devil bats_ itu.

Tak lama kemudian Mamo- _nee_ keluar dari SonSon. Ah aku harus mengejarnya sebelum kami kehilangan jejaknya. Tapi saat ingin menghindar dari Kuritan dan Musashin, mereka menghalangi.

"Kalau kalian bukan kencan, lalu apa?" tanya Musashin. OMG, kapan aku dan Sena bisa kabur dari mereka? Badan Kuritan yang besar menghalangi pandangan yang mengarah ke Mamo- _nee_. Dan Mamo- _nee_ sudah tak terlihat lagi. Cukup lama tersendat dengan keberadaan Musashin dan Kuritan.

"A-aaa kami harus pergi! Jya _nee_!" segera kutarik tangan Sena dan kumelesat dengan in line skate-ku. Kuharap aku masih bisa mengejar Mamo- _nee_. Aku mencoba jalan yang kira-kira ditempuh oleh Mamo- _nee_. Tapi tidak kutemukan juga.

"Hah.. hah... sepertinya kita kehilangan jejak Mamori- _neechan_ , Suzuna..." Sena tampak terengah-engah. "Kita sudah saja Suzuna... sulit mencari Mamori- _neechan_ tanpa diketahui olehnya."

Aku terdiam. Sena benar. Memata-matai bukan hal yang mudah. Banyak sekali halangannya. Haah... ternyata memang mustahil untuk bisa mengetahui hubungan Mamo- _nee_ dan You- _nii_.

"Aaah... yasudahlah. Karena ini hari libur, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim saja Sena?"

"Ide bagus!"

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**.

Tak jauh dari kedua anak itu, Musashi dan Kurita tampak mengawasi mereka.

"Bagaimana Musashi? Mereka masih memata-matai Anezaki?"

"Hm... mereka sudah mengubah tujuan mereka." Jawab Musashi tenang. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. "Sekarang kau sudah bisa tenang, Hiruma."

"Kenapa Hiruma dan Anezaki tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja sih?"

Musashi mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin bagian dari latihan dan profesionalitas."

.

.

.

"Kekeke dasar cebol dan _cheers_ sialan. Kalian terlalu ikut campur." Ucap Hiruma seusai mendapat telepon dari Musashi.

CKLEK. Suara pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"Wah tumben sekali ruangan ini rapi," komentar seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja masuk ke apartemen Hiruma.

"Ck! Kalau tak kurapikan kau cerewet terus. Sudah kurapikan, kau masih saja cerewet. Mau mu apa huh _Kuso mane_?" Hiruma tampak kesal.

"Mou... bukan begitu," gadis cantik bermata indah itu menggembungkan pipi. "Aku sudah bawa bahan untuk makan siang kita. Kau suka hamburger _nee_ , Yoichi- _kun_?" Segera ia menuju dapur. Ya, Mamori sudah sering ke apartemen Hiruma. Ia hafal setiap sudut ruangan di apartemen Hiruma yang berada di kawasan apartemen mewah.

"Ou! Buatkan yang enak, pacar sialan." Hiruma menyalakan laptopnya. Mamori bersiap memasak. Ia memakai celemek pink yang biasa tersedia di dapur Hiruma. Tampak kalung berliontin angka 1 berwarna _emerald_ bertengger di leher Mamori.

" _Nee_ , Yoichi- _kun_ , kenapa kita harus merahasiakan hubungan kita pada anggota _Devil bats_? Suzuna sepertinya sudah curiga. Sejak kemarin ia terus mendesakku."

"Kau tak mengerti. Kalau mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan konsentrasi latihan. Terutama si monyet sialan itu. Biarkan seperti ini sampai kita lulus kekeke."

Mamori hanya menggeleng melihatnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Yoichi Hiruma dan Mamori Anezaki, pasangan yang memilih kencan di rumah di hari libur. Mamori memasak dan Hiruma? Dia tetap pada kegiatan mengatur strategi untuk pertandingan berikutnya. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari, sebenarnya pasangan ini sangat sering berkomunikasi dengan 'mesra' saat kegiatan klub. Cukup lihat pergerakan tangan Hiruma dan Mamori. Ada 'kode cinta' yang terselip. (Oke, Hiruma tak akan mau menyebutnya 'cinta')

 **-FIN-**

 **Akhirnya selesai! Sudah lama pingin buat HiruMamo yang kode-kodean kayak gini.**

 **Kali ini mencoba POV nya Suzuna, berhubung dia yang paling peka sama hubungan malaikat dan setan ini kekeke...**

 **PENJELASAN BEBERAPA SCENE:**

 **Waktu latihan kan Hiruma bilang kalau Mamori pakai 'itu', nah 'itu' yang dimaksud adalah kalung berliontin angka 1.**

 **Waktu Suzuna sembunyi di ruang klub, Hiruma ngasih kode kalo dia ngajak pulang bareng dan Mamori disuruh nunggu di gerbang sekolah.**

 **Sebelum Suzuna tanya tentang rencana akhir minggu, Hiruma memberi kode kalo 'besok datang pukul 11 ke apartemenku, masakkan makan siang'. Yah walo itu juga kode kalo mereka kencan di apartemen.**

 **Semoga terhibur dan ramai kembali fandom ini!**

 **REVIEW JANGAN LUPA YA-HAAA~**

 **-pinkyukka-**


End file.
